bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Skygazer
|-|Skygazer= Skygazer (or simply 'Sky') is a feral tom and life ex-member of the group BearClan formerly ranked as a Co-Deputy. Appearance Description Skygazer is a tall and slender tom, he has long legs, a decently long tail and large, pointy ears. He has medium-length fur that wraps around his rather muscular frame. The main colour of his coat is a dark gray, his undercoat, muzzle, paws, tail tip and left ear are a rich black hue, he has multiple light chardon(ish) splotches scattered all over his pelt, varying on shapes. Lastly, he has ghostly white eyes, however he has a neat; almost perfect vision. Colours = Base = Underpelt = Markings = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Personality *'Persistent —' Skygazer won't give up until he gets what he wants, he rarely gets frustrated mainly because of his persistence. *'Extroverted —' He isn't shy at all, he will talk to everyone if he has the chance and will try to befriend the other at all costs. *'Serious when needed —' Despite his usual playful self Skygazer knows that he can't be like this at all times, when the situation requires it he will be serious and mature. *'Flirty —' He is extremely flirty and will compliment cats in every way he can, he tends to tease others quite a lot. *'Childish —' He can be quite childish at times, complaining about little things and playing around like a kit would. *'Jealous —' He gets jealous rather easily when he sees his special someone being around others, he doesn't like 'sharing' and will fight for what is his, though he's been trying to change this. *'Impatient —' He doesn't like waiting nor staying still in one spot, he will get bored and will most likely start complaining. *'Stubborn —' If he has something in mind he will defend it at all costs, even if he is wrong he will hardly ever admit it. *'Overly-competitive —' He loves competing against others but hates to lose, being terrible in terms of accepting his defeat. Statistics Kin Father — Spike Mother — Mist Brothers — Yogi Sisters — Marie Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Uncles — Unknown Aunts — Unknown Grandfathers — Unknown Grandmothers — Unknown Great Uncles — Unknown Great Aunts — Unknown Great Grandfather — Unknown Great Grandmother — Unknown History Skygazer's former name was Crow, he lived next to a twoleg barn with his father Spike, his mother Mist and his siblings Yogi and Marie. Mist was a loving mother who always did the best for her family, Spike, on the other side, was a strict father who didn't accept any signs of weakness. He would constantly nag Crow for 'being too rough' when play fighting with his siblings despite being as careful and soft as he could. He wouldn't seem to care when his siblings drew blood by either clawing or biting Crow, the tom kit would go to his father in tears and try to explain him that his siblings had hurt him, the only reply from his father he would get was often "Grow out of it" or "Shut up and deal with it." His siblings didn't care much about him, Yogi would constantly push him around and Marie, despite being calm like their mother would simply ignore Crow most of the time unless she needed something from him or had to talk to her brother. Often, Spike would punish Crow for behaving badly which, for him, was practically everything the young tom did. He would drag the kit by his scruff toward the river near the barn and would push his head underwater for long periods of time, pulling his head back up so he could breathe for a few seconds before shoving him into the cold water once more. If the kit begged him to stop, the time he would spend underwater would just be longer. One time Misty saw what was happening and ran to her mate to stop him, earning a swipe to her muzzle that left behind deep scars into it, having to watch in horror as his kit was punished by his strict father. One day, Crow got tired of this treatment and decided to pull a prank on his family, little did he know that it would result in something that would change his life entirely. When his family was sleeping, Crow ran to a nearby foresty area where he hid behind a tree, waiting for the others to notice his absence as he laughed quietly. He waited for several hours but there were no signs of his family coming to find him. He was starting to grow worried and decided to go back to the barn only to find nothing. He looked around for any sign of his family but they were nowhere to be seen. That's when he understood it all. They left him behind, they took that oportunity to abandon him. Crow was terrified but decided to start moving forward, to a new, better future. After a long time of wandering around he came across a group of cats who called themselves 'BearClan', he knew some things about clans and was very interested by them. He decided to join the group, changing his own name to 'Skygazer', to simbolize his fascination for the sky. Trivia *His pelt holds the scent of fallen leaves; mainly scents you get in an autumn night. *He chose his clan name after his fascination for the sky and watching it for long periods of time. *Skygazer used to idolize his leader, Sprucestar, trusting the tom with his life and believing he was extremely wise and a good role model. *Skygazer's fear of water was developed during his childhood when his father used to push his head underwater for long periods of time as a form of punishment for 'behaving badly'. *Skygazer is currently just wandering around with his mate, Ashenbelly. Even if he left his clan behind after it all crumbled down he couldn't find himself leaving his beloved mate's side. Quotes |-|Gallery= Skygazer.png|(Art by Valerian-petals) Request_-5.png|(Art by MuteSongbird) Skygazergift.artby.SphyrnaAJ.png|(Art by SphyrnaAJ) IMG_2952.gif|(Art by Pikminkakeu) Skygazergift.png|(Art by Anachronistic) Request_Skygazer1_(1).png|(Art by CinnaaBunn) For_agens.png|(Art by Seokkjin) Skygazerrrrr.png|(Art by Jimochi) SkyGazer_(1).png|(Art by FireWithin) Skygazer_ya_boyyyyy.png|(Art by The Optimum) |-|Relationships= Ambersky Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Ashenbelly Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Birdflame Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Bisonheart Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Blazeclaw Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Celestialsky Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Canyonfall Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Curlwhisker Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Driftwing Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Sprucestar/bloom Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Riverpelt Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Koisplash Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Wasphaze Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Category:Alive Category:Former Members Category:Pre-Mantotopha Category:Former Co Deputies Category:Toms